Never Ending War
by Sakura Levy Hime
Summary: AU. This is a story about Orihime Inoue's adventures as a captain in the gotai 13. But she grew up and goes to the soul reaper academy when Rangiku, Gin and Byakuya went there. Future bleach arc's soon to come. Future Ulquiorra x Orihime x Ichigo. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!


**This is a fanfiction is pretty much the same thing but if Orihime was a Captain. I will say, Orihime is the main character in this story instead of Ichigo. So don't get your butt undies in a twist. I am still thinking if it should have a couple but when I decided I will tell ya. Maybe it will be a love triangle between her, Ulquiorra and Ichigo :3**

**Also, If you read on bleach wiki and on Orihime's profile under history. It saids that she had abusive parents and the father was a drunk and the mother was a prostitute. They always fought. At the age of two, her brother Sora ran away with her. So I tried to put that into the story as well.**

Chapter One:  
Abused kids never got the love they needed

Orihime Inoue, a young rukon child sat on a rock beside a tree and a river. Despite all the trouble, all the pain she has been going threw she keep a smile on her face. Sometimes it would be fact yet others real. But she never told anyone her problems and how she felt about anything. She didn't want Borden anyone and she didn't want to get abused more then she already is. Her mother and father who died with her that night by the car accident, never loved her. More then anything, they wanted her out of their life. But even in the soul society, parents couldn't abandon their children and if they did so, they would be punished.

Orihime's sliver eyes keep hold on the small waves the river made. Smiling, she giggled. She loved the river, in fact she loves water. Ever since she was much younger then she is now she had loved the water and even light. It made her feel safe, like nothing could ever harm her. "Orihime..." Orihime quickly cocked her head up to the sudden call of her name. Looking around for any life, she saw nothing but some little houses, trees, rocks and the river. Shrugging, she went back to looking at the river.

"Orihime inoue! Get the fuck over her you piece of shit!" The four-teen year old looked back at her home to see her father. He was quite tall, he had huge muscles, had black hair to his shoulders and was wearing a blue kimono. Nodding and calling okay, Orihime stood up from the rock and started to walk to her father. Her body trembling with terror. Was he going to hurt her? Was he going to sock her in the face? Now only a few feet away, their eyes meet. Her father looked down at her with evil and disgust.

"In the fucking house now! Your stupid ass bitch mother made ya dinner!" Her father pushed her a said and into a puddle as he began to walk off. Her beautiful dark, orange hair and beautiful white kimono now all dirtied up. Orihime wiped the small two tears from each eye away and stood up. Her knees shivering. Walking into the home see saw her mother. She had light orange hair to her waist, brown eyes, and was smoking. Her red kimono was sagging on her because she was thin as a stick.

Looking at her daughter, the mother scold and threw a bowl on the table and gave her some bad soup. "Eat this you worthless bitch" with that her mother left to go into her room. Orihime slowly walked to the table and when she got there, she looked at the soup. Gulping, she blogged her nose. It had onions, potato peelings, rotting carrots and brown broth. Taking a small taste she nearly threw up.

"Out of the room!" the mother came back and yelled. "You'll finish eating tomorrow, go up to your room and stay there!" Orihime without saying anything began to cry and ran to her room. Her stomach was growling and she was starving. She haven't eaten in two days now. Running to her very small bed, she jumped in it and cuddled her teddy bear.

"Mr. Love bear why do they hate me? Why have I done?" Her sliver eyes keep contact on the bears mouth. It didn't speak or anything. It was freezing cold and Orihime had no blanket. She didn't even have a pillow. Closing her eyes, Orihime drifted into a deep sleep. Away from all her pain, away from the world.

"Orihime..." Orihime stood in a dark room. Looking up she saw a water mermaid and a light mermaid together. She couldn't understand them but she could here her name being called. The girls keep calling her name making her frustrated. "Wake up you piece of fucking shit!" Orihime woke up to her father kicking her in the stomach, making her throw up on the floor.

"Oh so thats what gets you to wake up eh?" Orihime held her stomach. Why did she even wake up to pain? Couldn't she wake up one day with a happy smile and life be all good? Parents who loved her and a brother who didn't run away to be a soul reaper, leaving her all alone?

"You fucking know better then to sleep all day!" Her father before leaving pulled her by her hair and threw her against the door. Then pushing her out of the way, he left.

Orihime didn't want to move. All she wanted was to lay there and never to feel anything again. After a few minutes, she grabbed the courage to stand up and got dressed. Brushing her hair, a small hell butterfly flew in the window. Looking at it, Orihime smiled. "Hey how did you get that bruise?" Squeaking, Orihime turned her gaze to the window to see a blonde haired girl. "Wow kid you look beat up." Orihime nodded.

"Well um yes I do but you don't need to worry. I'm quite okay." The women giggled and smiled to the teen. "My names Rangiku Matsumoto and i'm a soul reaper. If your wondering what a soul reaper is doing here talking to you, well its because I felt a strong spiritual pressure in here. I guess your the one doing so." Orihime dropped her brush. What was this lady saying? Her giving off spiritual pressure? High spiritual pressure?

"Me? As in me, Orihime Inoue, a four-teen year old girl?" Rangiku nodded.

"Yeah unleash you count the teddy bear over there." Orihime frowned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all her life, she always new she wasn't close into being someone who could probably become a soul reaper. Suddenly Orihime's bedroom door came flying open. "Orihime Inoue! I told you to get down stairs!"

"N-No you didn't dad..."

"Shut it you piece of nothing!" Her father grabbed her by the hair and began to shout in her face. That was until Rangiku got annoyed and slashed his wrist, making him drop Orihime to her knees. Cursing, the father looked up to Rangiku who was wearing a white and red kimono.

"What do you think your doing? Doing something like that to her?" Rangiku quickly was by Orihime's side and was hugging her. "And she calls you dad? You should be disgraced for what you had done!" Orihime blushed by what Rangiku was saying. Was she showing love for her? Was she showing care for her? Was she protecting her? Glaring at the father, Rangiku grabbed Orihime by the palm of her hands and she flashed stepped away with her new friend.

Now back at Rangiku's home, she sighed. Oh gosh how that women hated being serious. It just wasn't her thing. "So how about tomorrow we en-rule you at the soul reaper academy? Saying how your spiritual pressure is like Byakuya's, you may be in his class not mine and Gin's." Rangiku recalled. Her smile back on and now she was getting some drinks.

"Who are the other three?" Orihime questioned.

"Oh their my friends at school! I meet Gin when we were little kids and he joined the academy a year before I did. Byakuya I meet when I kind of fell on top of him. It was so funny! You had to see that man's blush!" Rangiku giggled loudly at the memory. Orihime felt awkward. One minute she saw two mermaids calling her name in her dream and the next she was at some soul reaper in training's house!

"S-S-So...When do I go home?" Rangiku sighed.

"Do you really think I would let you go back there? If you do then, no. I am not letting a innocent girl go back to that." Orihime gulped, nodding she took the drink Rangiku had made for her.

"Its...cold here." Orihime said, taking a ship of the hot tea. Rangiku followed and nodded. Her blue eyes making contact with Orihime's. Orihime set the drink down and awkwardly looked away from the big boobed women.

End of first chapter

**Yay for first chapter! Yup sucky huh? Eh I don't give a shit! I hope you enjoyed people! **

**If there are any writing misspelled I will check it after a few weeks! **


End file.
